This invention relates to a measuring device for determining the O.sub.2 content of a sample, comprising an indicator substance fluorescing with the amount of O.sub.2 acting upon it, which is embedded in a polymer carrier and with which the sample may be brought into contact at least partially, and a set-up for measuring the fluorescent light given off by the indicator substance upon excitation.